


Monster Spy School (Monster Girl 2020 and Spy School)

by iii23



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iii23/pseuds/iii23
Summary: When a continent appears out of nowhere, the world is thrown into shock. When planes holding innocent citizens disappear over the continents captial city, concerns are raised. The CIA activates thirteen year old Ben Riply, a spy in training, to investigate. Traveling to a whole new world would be nerve wracking enough, but when SPYDER becomes involved, everything becomes jeopardized...





	1. Chapter 1

January 1

To: ******

Given that the continent took down our planes, and is jamming our satellites, we are cleared for agressive action. We need some agents to get some dirt on the capital, so the U.S can legally assault it. Operation Alligator (I'd be damned if we went with "Fabricated Weevil") is ready to go, but I have one problem.

Sending young agents over to a new land could be tricky to overcome, and if they fail, it will be difficult to come up with a cover story for the families. If failure those occur, you will be responsible for your choice including these agents.

Also, one note on your daughter, *****. We've got letters from the captives speaking of females, some even younger than yours, becoming beings of eternal beauty and lust via what sounds like rape. Sounds pretty sketchy. And they speak of this transformation occurring to males too. If our activated agents, *** and *****, come under the effects of this predicament, the mission will become a failure.

Don't disappoint us, ***** ****, keep the agents safe, and God Bless America.

*********  
CIA Director of Operations

DESTROY THIS DOCUMENT IMMEDIATELY AFTER READING.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once more, I''ve been by the principal. His summons arrived on my cell phone, but there was quite a few spelling errors on his text.**

**This is nothing new for the principal. He was such an incompetent agent, even worse than Alexander Hale, that the CIA booted him off to an administration job at my Spy School. Still, the principal always makes foolish mistakes. One time, he was playing on his phone during a court trial.**

**The school I go to is St. Smith's Academy. Or, that's what the rest of the world thinks, since this place is classified. The school is really a spy training facility for kids, most just 13 like me, training them up to be full time field agents.  Sadly, I was the only one who was activated for missions, mostly unsanctioned ones to take down SPYDER, an evil organization dedicated to causing mayhem and chaos, for a price.**

**As I walked to the Hale building, Erica sent me an angry message:**

**"Quit dwadling and get your ass into the building, Ben."**

 

**Erica Hale was still a young student, age 15, but she was easily the best student in the class. She has the best GPA Smith's ever seen, becides Joshua Hallal who is a... special case for Erica. Erica once had a crush on the guy, but when she found out that Joshua worked for SPYDER, Erica was quick to drop him off a cliff via his own missiles. From then on, Erica was distant from practically everyone, becides me. Erica always says that emotions can compromise missions, but I'm sure this is just a cover for the Joshua episode.**

**When I walking in, the building's sentries didn't bother to check me, ushering me to an important looking door. I knew this mission was serious z considering the guards' actions. Last time the sentries didn't check for contraband, I had to defuse a nuke that would blow up a mine in Colorado, crashing the steel market for the United States.**

 

**When I opened the door, I found the rest of Hales waiting.**

 

**Erica was there in her standard bodysuit, lilacs and gunpowder abound combined with her perfect black hair and icy blue eyes, Erica was irresistible.**

 

**Meanwhile, Erica's father, Alexander Hale, Sat next to her. Erica was turned away from her father, trying to make him disappear. This wasn't unexpected; Alexander was one of the worst spies in the CIA. Just about every single field mission he was sent out almost ended in disaster, some highlights being almost triggering a tribal war in the DRC, accidentally calling a Russian diplomat an 'asshole' by butchering his Russian, and forcing me out of a highly defended forest compound, leaving me up for grabs for SPYDER. Somehow, Alexander has the ability to make all these stories make him smell like a rose, and it did fool a good bit of the CIA. Until, Alexander destroyed important documents by spilling Dr Pepper all over them, and pinning the blame on Erica. Erica snitched to CIA, getting Alexander promptly booted from the CIA. After succeeding on two unsanctioned missions, Alexander was returned to the CIA, back to his crisp, debonair self. His dressing style highly reflect this, always wearing three piece tuxedos that probably cost more than  my dad's car.**

**Cyrus, Alexander's dad, was the real deal however. Even though he was in his 70s, Cyrus moves with the grace of a 30 year old. Cyrus Hale was a U.S superspy during the Cold Wars, but he reactivated himself due to recent events. Cyrus trained Erica in his skills since she was 10, and it pays off. Together, they are unstoppable. Cyrus went for a more casual look, a simple sweater with a fanny pack. Right now, Cyrus would've been insulting me here, not being found in my poor skills. But oddly, he was quiet, turning away from me as soon as I entered.**

 

**"Howdy Ben!" Alexander greeted. "Ever since SPYDER's attempt to steal the U.S's nukes, the CIA has trusted US to possibly the most dangerous mission yet. National security is one the line." His tone grew more serious.**

 

**"I don't know why they would select a screw up like you." Erica said coldly.**

 

**Alexander was pretty much silenced in a few words.**

 

**The principal started to hand out a document to me. Directly. It was exciting, getting to look at classified material. Plus, the seal was already off, allowing me to easily open it.**

 

**"For you, Agent Riply." The principal said, handing the document.**

 

**I snatched it a bit too fast, causing Cyrus and Erica to roll there eyes.**

 

**When I opened up, I sighed. It was about some breaking news happening today. Planes crossing over a remote section of the ocean have been disappearing under abnormally thick clouds. A few government officials and Airforce pilots have been caught, raising concerns. The U.S suspects that a new continent has been stealing government officials and innovation citizens, but it needs more proof before the President can enter the launch codes.**

 

**What I saw were the identities of multiple Air force pilots, gov't officials, and citizens that had gone missing. Quite a startling few have disappeared over the clouds, about 500. One person who had been captured was the new vice chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. The last one, Elmore Finch, tried to steal nukes for SPYDER. The actual chairman was still recovering from SPYDER's attempt at his life. With both chairmen out of the question, no wonder the U.S is in chaos.**

 

**"The mission is to take a plane over to the sight of the disappearings." The principal explained. "Hopefully, the insurgents will take you down, and you can hunt down all the government officials and citzens. Good luck, Riply."**

 

**The principal walked out the doorway. I could here him whip out his phone, playing Candy Crush.**

 

**"Damn chocolate makers!" He swears.**

 

**I couldn't really argue with the insane scheme, since flight tickets were attached, and I've heard they are expensive. Nothing my parents would afford. But, there was some excitement to this. I could finally travel out the country and explore new places, even be the first to discover a new continent.**

**If I don't die.**


	3. Chapter 3

I was expecting a quintessential spy plane; sleek, fast, top class, and missles jammed in every scare inch.

Instead, it was an everyday, oridinary commercial plane. To rub more salt in the wound, we were saddled with 3rd class seats, much to Alexander's exclusive tastes.

After the principal gave us the debriefings, we went our own ways to pack up for the trip. In my dorm, I found an average suitcase stuffed to the brim with clothes a typical vacation gear on my bed. Expecting niffity spygear, I opened it up egearly. I only found more clothing, which caused me to sigh, and put the papers inside and put on the tropical clothes.

I was quickly ushered into a taxi cab, along with Erica and the rest. The Hales were all dressed according for the mission; Alexander and Cyrus in a Hawaiian shirt, and Erica in sleevless t shirt with a dog tag. The Hales each held family grade airport suitcases, probably holding semi automatics. I tried to sit next to the Ice Queen, but she quickly scooched over to Cyrus. At that moment, I could oddly feel the cab drop a few degrees.

I never expected the metaphor to become literal after the crash.  
***

The cab pulled up at an airport. The driver let us out without the need of paying; probably a government official.

While walking to the checkpoint, Alexander spotted a nearby Dunking Doughnuts store. He dropped the suitcase, but it fell right on his toe.

"Gah!" He exclaimed, then opening it. "I hope there is plenty of cash..."

He stared at it, befuddled. Only a large pile of underwear layed in the bag.

"Did you really think I'd trust you with the cash?" Cyrus twirled a large stack of money. "Those baboons running the CIA have pampered you enough already.

"Ow man, dad!" Alexander sighed, then closed his case.

We soon found the first checkpoint. The guards went through the regular routine; sending the bags through an x ray scanner. The woman manning the computer was initially alarmed by the picture. My suitcase was clean, but Erica's and Cyrus's held firearms. I even caught what suspiciously looked like an AR-15 in Cyrus's bag. Alexander's, however, held spare three-piece tuxedos that probably cost more than my mom's car.

"You are under arest..."

Was what the security guard would've said, but Erica and Cyrus held up badges.

"CIA. On the case of the disappearances of high profile officals." Cyrus said matter-of-factly.

The guard became more relaxed around us.

"Oh! We have a gate for you!" She said, dropping her strict tone. "The gate is down on the far side of the airport. God bless you, agents."  
***

It was easy getting on the plane after that. Not a sign soul was waiting in the quene, since our fellow agents were already in the plane. The attendant demanded our badges, so we showed them, granting access. When we first got to the plane, it was hard to tell that elite agents were inside. Each were dressed in casual clothing for a vacation, but the lack of kids was a major clue. Me, Erica, and a couple others were the only junior spies trusted enough to go on real missions.

It was smooth sailing from there. We enjoyed peanuts, tv, and soda. I admit, it was rather laid-back for such a serious CIA mission. Until, approaching the continent, the screens showed an infographic video on our mission.

"This misson is top priority, agents." Said a lush, femine vouce. "You are all tasked with locating all the captured officials and citizens held at the upcoming lands. On the side, learn more about the continent and its human-monster hybrids to check if the continent is a threat to the world, especially the claims from the letters that state that the beings 'exhasted' all of humanity and moved to planet Earth in search of more. If true, the monsters could cause a mass extinction event."

Well, The vacation definitely made a turn for the worse. Apparently, the enemy were dealing with has killed off alll of humanity, which made me feel quite sick. This sounded far worse than SPYDER, a consortium of terrorists dedicated to chaos and mayhem, latest plot, framing me, gravely wounded the Cheif of the Armed Forces, and trying to hijack our nuclear arsenal. I wouldn't want to imagine what they'd do with us. This must've beeen why the Hales have been relatively quiet lately.

"The plane will be landing at an airport of the capital of the continent. The enemy thinks you are becoming citizens in the capital. Rescue the citizens, bring back 'magic' and find the alledged 'monster girl's' weakness, agents.

The plane came to a complete stop. The agents inelegantly crashed into the seats by the hands of inertia, and Alexander spilled some peanuts on his three piece suit. I knew something was very wrong; a plane could never just halt in mid air like that. It was probably just magic, but it was still disheartening nevertheless. If SPYDER got hold of the continent, chaos would certainly break out.

Moans of ecasy broke out in the cabin. I could hear the sounds of the pilots crashing to the floor. The door flew open, and a demon girl in semen drenched lingerie greeted us.

"Welcome to the Capital of FUK..." She began in a sickenly lewd voice. The demon then glanced at all of the agents, sniffing them. The monster almost barged. "Dear, your mana was so awful!" She spat. "There is only one kind of human with such foul mana..." She stared at us with eyes of hatred.

"Spies."

We were exposed already, one of the worst things that can happen to a spy, especially when dealing with a race that wiped out humanity once.

Things got even worse once SPYDER got involved.


End file.
